


Scars

by Mine5102



Category: Old Man Logan, Wolverine - Fandom, midtown high - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: This is about a male teenage clone of wolverine,but it isn't the original it is old man Logan and dealing with high school.





	1. first day

"Wake up lazy bum,"said John.  
  
"Do we have to get the water,"asked Stacy.

"No ,"I yelled with fear.

I put on my blue jeans,combat boots,and leather jacket while walking down the stairs.

Next I slice bread with my claw.  
"Now no popping your claws and no killing anyone," Stacy and John say as they go out the door.  
...…….…  
I walk into the mass that is the high school, I bump into Ms.Allen my first period teacher.  
"Sorry,I didn't see you there,"I said. 

"Hey you smell like the boys locker room and can you please get to class,"said Ms.Allen.

" please call me scar,"i asked.

Then i walk into the classroom and shit rolled down hill.

 


	2. frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a male teenage clone of wolverine,but it isn't the original it is old man Logan and dealing with high school.

        I walk into the class room and i am tripped by a jock name Ryan Sanchez. He pissed me off so much my claws popped out and i went into a feral frenzy. I cut his leg  and then chopped his bag up into tiny bits. Then I force fed it to him. It took 7 people to stop me from hurting him any more. They calmed me with a calming scent and dragged  me to the Councilor's office. The councilor's named is Doctor Victor Day.

"Logan James Howlett, what is your problem.What is up with the claws,"asked Mr.Day.

"I am a mutant, i have claws as you've seen along with heightned senses and a healing factor. I also have an anger problem,"i said. 

 "Fredrick we need to have an assembly now,"said Mr.Day.

……........................................................

"Students go to the auditorium for an assembly,"said a voice over the speakers.


	3. Assembly

"Now Students do any of you know what an inhuman or a mutant is,"asked Fredrick.

"A person who has powers that either comes from the process known as terragenisus or the x gene causes a mutation,"


End file.
